When We Dream
by Eternaldusk
Summary: When Kagome goes home to study for several upcoming exams, she finds her family gone to visit a relative in Kyoto for the week. When Inuyasha comes along to see how she's doing, how will the absense of others aid to fuel a relationship? INUKAG ONESHOT


YAYFLUFF. Well, might as well tell you how this fanfiction idea came about. I was lying on my bed and thinking about random things as I normally do when I attempt to go to sleep, and suddenly this idea came up. I'm not very experienced with writing fluff, so this may seem a little awkward and perhaps even awful. XD (I won't hold it against you if you admit it.) I hope you enjoy anyways. :3;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When We Dream** - By Eternaldusk

A mysterious blue light enclosed a teenaged girl, thick raven hair aloft behind her as she plummeted downwards through the chorus of time, a simple green-and-white uniform complete with cherry red ribbons donned.

Kagome seemed frozen in mid-jump as the ever-changing blue backgrounds of this strange realm rushed past her, lasting virtually a lifetime, but conciously a few precious moments, the young woman's form perfectly perserved as she alighted upon the solid ground, and the blue realm of before faded away without a trace.

"I'm home."

She breathed in the scents of the musty decaying wood, surrounding her in the form of a deep and dank well, which she was currently at the bottom of. The Bone-Eater's Well -- the key to her passage through time; from the modern day era, to one of feudal standards, a time littered with demons and their fevered dreams of obtaining the Shikon no Tama, a jewel capable of granting any wish.

Spotting the familiar growth of vines which had spilled down the depth of the well, she took firm hold of the reliable plant with both hands, and heaved herself out of the well, a welcoming meow reaching her ears as she did so.

"Buyo!" Kagome exclaimed as the spotted, overweight cat hobbled over to greet her. "I didn't expect you to be here. Heard me returning and snuck out, did you?" She stopped to kneel down and quickly pet the lazy creature, who followed her outside once she stood up again and exited the small building. The stale city air engulfed her, and she immediately smiled. "Let's go inside." She directed to Buyo.

"I'm home!" She repeated cheerfully as she opened the door and walked into the house. There was no instant reply, so she dropped her bag onto the floor beside the door, then went about checking every room in the house, including the upstairs ones. Nothing. "Where'd everyone go?" She breathed, pacing absent-mindedly in the living room, where Buyo -- who had settled into the cushy armchair -- looked up and blissfully meowed.

>>>

Two hours later. Kagome started to become exceedingly worried.

"Where could they have gone?" She cried out, standing up from the chair at her workdesk -- where she had been catching up on overdue homework -- and walking over to gaze outside the window beside her bed. There was not a trace of her family anywhere. Suddenly, a loud rumbling erupted from her stomach and she automatically blushed, forgetting that no one was around to hear it. She hadn't eaten since... well, who knows when. Storming downstairs, she made a beeline for the fridge, where something that wasn't there before caught her eye. A piece of paper.

"Strange..." Kagome mused, staring at paper's contents. She gasped when she recognized her mom's handwriting, and that the letter was plainly addressed to her.

-----------------------------------------  
_'Dear Kagome;_

_Incase you have come home while we are gone, I have pasted the letter on the fridge where I hope you have found it. This is to let you know that we have gone to visit Grandma Etsuko in Kyoto, and will be staying there for the duration of a week. (From Monday to Friday) We hope you won't be too lonely without us! And I'm sorry we couldn't be there to see you. Please eat what I have prepared for you. (Incase you did come home.)_

_Love, your mother.'_  
----------------------------------------- _  
_

Kagome slowly re-read the letter three times before the meaning sunk in, then she made a sour face. Today was Tuesday, and she had promised Inuyasha and the gang that she would be home within three days -- much to Inuyasha's plainative disappointment that she was leaving at all --- and that would be enough time to complete several tests important to graduation. It was too bad she wasn't going to get a chance to see Grandma Etsuko too, because of school and work they rarely ever had the time to drive down to Kyoto and visit the grandparent on her dad's side.

"Well, better hit the old grindstone." Kagome sighed, removing a small covered dish from the fridge to snack on, then stomping upstairs to resume studying.

>>>

"Kagome?" A voice called out, accompanied by a gentle nudge.

Kagome murmured, and attempted to push the nudging object away, and enclosing her arms around her head. She'd fallen asleep on her workdesk, and something was obviously trying to wake her up. "Mom..." She mumbled, "Schooool ... not yet...?"

"School?" Growled the voice. "Who's talking about your school?" Another nudge, then brief silence broken by, "...And what did you call me?"

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked towards the source of the talking nudging thing, then yelped and fell over in her chair. "Inuyasha!" She shouted in a surprised voice and struggled to get out of her chair, succeeding only in getting her legs tangled and falling face-first into the floor.

The silver-haired hanyou laughed at her antics, then walked over to pull her up by the wrist. "What's your problem today?"

"N-nothing." Kagome breathed, "Just surprised to see you here. Besides, I was sleeping." She shot him a look somewhere between anger and delight. She couldn't help but be happy that she'd have some company, even if only for a while knowing Inuyasha. His response was a small grunt.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you're doing." He twitched one silvery-white ear, and made a puzzled face, "Where's your family gone?" Kagome looked at her feet and told him about how they went to Grandma Etsuko's. "Kyoto?" Repeated Inuyasha with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, it's a city." She explained, leaning over to look at the clock on her workdesk. "Eight o'clock PM?" She laughed nervously, and sighed. "Yeah, I sure study hard."

"I still don't see the big deal with this 'studying' and 'school." Inuyasha snorted. "I never did either and I'm fine. Unless it teaches you how to track down and slay Naraku like the beast he is, I think it's just a waste of time."

"How may times do I need to explain to you that in this era, it's crucial to get a proper job. It's the only way to live here." Pulling out her studies and fruitlessly attempting to study again. She found it ten times harder to understand what she was reading when she had an inu hanyou hovering over her shoulder. "You know..." She closed the book, and replaced it back in it's former spot on the workdesk. "...Let's go find something else to do. I can't seem to study with you around."

Inuyasha growled, and gave her a sour look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Making no response, Kagome opened the door to her room, and went downstairs -- Inuyasha trailing curiously behind -- finding her way to the front door then opening it. "Let's go out somewhere. First though, you need to wait outside. I'll be there shortly." Inuyasha made a strange expression, then followed her directions, where Kagome promptly closed the door behind him.

"Well, _hopefully _this won't take long." She beamed, then hopped off to the washroom to take a bath.

>>>

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was getting very irritated. "Where did she go!" He exploded, getting ready to storm into the house when suddenly a figure went through the door and stopped in front of him.

"Ready!" Kagome beamed, looking up at Inuyasha's expression. Which was genuinely shocked and definiately impressed. "Kagome?" He blurted out.

A beautiful spaghetti-strap emerald green dress made of shimmering silk was in place of the former school uniform, shiny same coloured high heels, and earrings completing the outfit. She'd put up her raven hair in a gorgeous style, and just the right amount of makeup finished the look. "How do I look?"

Silence on Inuyasha's behalf completely bellied the crimson colour which had spread over the bridge of his nose. Which in turn caused Kagome to go a delicate shade of pink. "Err, did I overdo it?" She stammered.

Still no response.

"Well, I brought this for you." Kagome broke the silence, and revealed a red-and-white baseball cap. "I thought this one would match your haori and hakama better then the other baseball cap you picked out before." She reached up and fit the baseball cap over his ears. "There, that looks good!" She smiled, and Inuyasha shyly averted her gaze. "Come on, let's go!" She took a hold of one of his arms, and dragged him off.

So in the silvery moonlight, they walked arm-in-hand, through the streets admist staring people -- who were wondering what the reason was for Inuyasha to have such traditional dressing -- and through the sparsely forested paths of a clean park. Both of them were very silent.

Kagome was in bliss. She'd never felt this way before with anyone. Her heart pounded loudly and fluttered beneath her chest, her mind reeling, her conciousness threatening to float away, her knees trembling lightly as though every step was upon a cloud. She felt content, as though a void she'd never paid heed to before was filled to the brim, and a great happiness shone through every limb. She wondered what Inuyasha was feeling, and stole a look at his face, finding it solumn and flushed crimson. It was hard to decipher what exactly that meant.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome murmured, her heart leaping before her nervousness and mental conciousness, "... What are you feeling right now?" She couldn't comprehend her own words.

"Err, feeling?" Inuyasha stammered, turning darker crimson. "Uhh, why do you want to know? Why do you _need _to know?" He babbled on uncharacteristically. "I don't think you _need _to know." Then refused to say anything more.

Suddenly, they found themselves back at where they began; Kagome's house. Without a word, they proceeded forwards and entered the house, where upon entering Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled brightly. "I had alot of fun. It was nice to just... get out. Don't you agree?" Inuyasha once again averted her gaze and murmured something that sounded like an agreement under his breath.

It was somewhere around eleven o'clock at the present time, and Kagome was quite tired, but she realized she needed to get in some extra studying before sleep, so she made her way upstairs and back the workdesk.

"More studying?" Inuyasha's gruff voice came from behind her.

"Yeah." Kagome yawned, and brought one hand up to politely cover her mouth. "I might be up a while, my first test is tomorrow and it's important I know what to do."

"Whatever." Came Inuyasha's response, and he lay down on Kagome's bed to wait silently.

>>>

Kagome checked the clock several hours later, and found it to be one o'clock in the morning. "Oh man, I really need to get some sleep." She sighed listlessly, and turned the chair around.

Inuyasha was peacefully asleep on her bed.

Smiling at the sight, Kagome got up from the chair and walked over to stare down at the sleeping inu hanyou. Without thinking, she reached out and brushed a lock of the silvery hair from his face, then blushed automatically. In a trance, her legs seemed to give way beneath her, and she settled down on the bed beside him, absent-mindedly tucking her head beneath his chin and drawing close to him. Murmuring in his sleep, Inuyasha enclosed an arm around her protectively, and the finished picture seemed like a dream.

They slept that way, unconcious of eachother's presence, but comfortable and peaceful in eachother's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel so warm and fuzzy inside after writing that. xD Isn't it cute? I love happy endings. ; ; Anyways, I hope that was decent. I really tried to do a good job. nn And you better like it, because it consumed a great portion of my life. :0 Oh, I'm just kidding. xD I only _hope _you liked it. Please review! I love comments. Well, another fanfiction done. (My first fanfiction done. Oo) This is Eternal signing out for now!


End file.
